The Secret
by kingsmexy
Summary: Konata and Kagami are going out. They attempt to keep it a secret but can they really just go back to how things were and pretend nothing has changed? Multiple chapters planned. First real fanfic so all reviews are wanted. YURI. NO SEX. I will try to update as much as I can. One more chapter planned will try to hurry it up. Currently my other story rework is taking priority sorry.
1. Intro

Lucky Star Fanfic

I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. wish I did... would be pretty famous if I did... yeah...

Konata x Kagami

(No unrealistic "all of the friends are lesbians!" cause that is just bull and **HIGHLY** unlikely)

POV: Kagami

I revised this cause I noticed some small things just didn't line up like the fact she had two first kisses... yeah... Revised parts are bolded (NOT the titles).

**Couple days before February 14 At School - Lunch**

"Kagaminnn~~" Konata calls out as she latches on to my arm and starts to rub her head on my arm.

I quickly blush and try to push her off. "Get off" I tell her in which she gives me a sly cat grin. It may have something to do with the fact that my face is almost a solid red but she doesn't say anything more. You see during winter break I finally confessed to Konata that I liked her whole-heartedly expecting to get shot down.

**(Flash Back) December 24 After Konata's Job (Flash Back)**

"Oh it's Kagamin" She then gives me her famous cat grin "So what does my tsundere want?"

"I kind of... wanted to talk to you... about something..." I'm blushing so Konata probably has an idea that something is up.

"This Otaku will listen" she says as she latches onto my arm and when I don't try to push her away she tilts her head sideways and gives me a smile. It of course makes me blush harder and makes me unable to talk for a little.

After a couple minutes of silence as we walked to the nearby park. I was lugging a blue haired otaku around as she clung to me. To top it off she looked so happy that I just couldn't push her off. We sat quietly on the bench for what seemed like hours before Konata, who was still forcibly attached to my arm, asked "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well... uh... You see..." each time I tried to say it I just couldn't. "Um... I've been thinking... about this for awhile now... but... um..." by this point I'm fidgeting with my twin-tail and looking everywhere else but at Konata. Meanwhile, Konata realizing at this time that it would be best to just be quiet and listen has relinquished my arm and is sitting there awaiting what I had to say. "I like you" I mumbled.

Konata leans in closer and says "I couldn't hear that."

"I said I like you." I repeat losing the strength in my voice at the end. She again leans in closer. "I LIKE YOU!" I shout and start to run of when I feel her holding my sleeve. At this point my face and ears are a solid red and I can feel a warmth running down my face. I quickly wipe my tears away with my sleeve. "I'm weird I know" I say as I try to pull away but her grip is firm. We stayed like this for a bit before I finally turned around only to be shocked. Konata didn't look disturbed, disgusted, sad, but she had that damn cat smile. "Huh?"

"You finally said it..." she said after I had been looking at her for awhile. At this point she pulls me in and gives me a big hug. "It sure took you long enough too!"

"Wait you knew?" I recoiled. "If you knew then why didn't you say anything?"

"Welll..." She starts her face quickly morphing into one that is oh so familiar, the cat grin, "I kinda wanted to see you go all deredere when you confessed..." She concludes leaving me blushing and unsure how I felt about her actions.

"eh... um..." I stumbled "but what if I hadn't confessed?" I tried to act cold.

"Nobody can resist me." She says while trying to look 'sexy.' I burst out in laughter. "Hey in all the dating sims this is where you jump on me cause you can't control yourself anymore!"

"Th- That's too much!" I manage to say in between bursts of laughter.

As I start to calm down I fail to notice that Konata has been slowly getting closer to me. By the time I do it is too late and she pulls me in. Next thing I know is that I am looking right into Konata's face and that our lips are... touching! A... kiss! My first kiss! I try to react but my body feels so limp. By this time I was blushing very heavily. Konata then starts to pull away and I was disappointed and I guess it was showing on my face. "Cute" Konata says before she draws in close again.

**Flashback End**

Since then I have been having a hard time not acting out on my feelings knowing how she feels. Since I am so used to my "tsundere mode," as Konata calls it, it seems to have been ingrained and thus things have become normal-ish again. The only main differences are that I hang out with Konata more, get more embarrassed around her, and that when we are alone it's a little more awkward.

"Want to go on a date tis Sunday?" Konata finishes what had been interrupted by my flashback. Keep in mind we are at lunch so we aren't alone.

"D- d- date?" Followed by an awkward laugh. "A date?" Followed by more awkward laughter.

"Yeah like a study date" Konata clarifies obviously changing it from her original meaning.

"Yeah... I knew that..." I say while trying to hide my face.

"Isn't Kagami acting weird around Konata recently?" Miyuki asks Tsukasa which caused me to snap out of it.

"I thought I was being pretty normal" I said trying to keep my cool.

"No that is what is weird! You are being TOO normal around her" Tsukasa says as blunt as possible. She never was good at cushioning what she says.

"Well how can I be normal when-" Suddenly a hand slaps down over my mouth. **I then realize that if Konata hadn't done that I probably would of just spilled the beans.** I signal her to let go and conclude by saying "I have to go to the bathroom" and quickly leave the room

"Kagamin~~" shouts Konata as she follows. I'm not a very athletic whereas Konata is, such a waste on her, thus it wasn't long before I was caught. I try to pull away because **I only made things worse because I lied to get away.** "I know just the perfect thing" and Konata dragged me off. Past our class and towards the stairs and we end up going to the storage rooms.

"What is it?" I asked barely able to breath after keeping Konata's pace. I notice she starts to push a small box over towards me and stands on it. By the time I realized what she was doing it was too late. Being at the right height she leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss. Our first kiss at school to be exact. I fumbled around with words but before I could say anything Konata gives me another kiss. This time slightly longer then the last. As she pulled away she had her typical grin on her face. **_It may have seemed like a small thing but hey sometimes the small things in life are the best. Just take a look at my girlfriend._**

**Sunday Day before Valentines**

I had declined Konata's date request for one reason. I wanted to make Konata some chocolate. Two problems. **_One, I suck at doing almost anything that involves food and making it was my worst area._** What I had decided to do was make a bunch of chocolate and give the worst ones to everyone else while the best will go to Konata. Second, is that I want to make hers unique yet I won't know which is the best until after I make them. After contemplating for a bit I decide I'll make chocolate blocks the cut the pieces out that way allowing me to personalize it without having to worry about which one tastes better and have to reshape them. The thing that made this all the better is that Tsukasa had gone to Miyuki's to make chocolate, Konata is doing otaku things (probably), mom and dad are out having a "date," and my older sisters are trying to find boyfriends. This gave me the house to myself allowing me to fully go wild on Konata's chocolate as long as I hid it after words. I made it a lot easier on myself by just melting down pre-made chocolate, still had to be careful to not burn it. After laboring for a couple hours I came up with some edible chocolates, that right there is a straight up miracle, and began to shape the chocolate. I made chocolates for my family, Miyuki, Misao, Ayano, and two for Konata. Why two? Well there is just no way I can give her the special chocolate when I give everyone else theirs so I made a decoy set. As for the real one it is too embarrassing to describe. I quickly clean up the kitchen and put the chocolates in the fridge.

**Valentines Day**

Before heading out to school I quickly pack up the chocolate in my bag call for Tsukasa and head out. We meet up with everyone like usual and we head to class. Sadly I have to go to my own class but take this chance to give Ayano and Misao there chocolates. Class passed slowly and I for once didn't take notes. Konata is going to have to deal with it. After what seemed like ages the lunch bell finally rang and off I went to go see my favorite otaku. At lunch we each handed out our candy. Earlier we had agreed on a meet up after school because a certain someone..., me, couldn't give out her chocolate in front of everyone.

"Kagamin~~" Konata calls out. "This is surprisingly good!" I just about strangled her at those words. She dodges and adds in "I'm surprised you didn't eat them yourself."

"Do you really wish to die, midget?" I retort. Holding up my fist to add to the threat, but rather then inducing fear Konata reaches into her bag and pulls out a box.

"For _my_ Kagamin~~" She hands over the box and it made me realize she had given everyone else but me chocolate until now. Expecting a trap I cautiously opened the box only to quickly slam the box closed, stand up, grab Konata, and quickly disappear from the classroom. After making our way to the roof I quickly open it up.

"What is _this_?" **_I reveal a chocolate _**miniature of herself stretching out for a kiss with a stand that reads 'Konata x Kagami Forever,' "Do you want to give me a heart attack!?" All this time my face has been bright red, my heart is racing, and to be honest I was a little happy; but there was no way I was going to tell her that even if she is my girlfriend.

"Kagami-sama do you need glasses? Cause that would be so moe I think I would die!" She has obviously dreamed up some sort of delusion involving glasses and myself. "Actually cute things just don't suit you..." She states a little later.

"Why you..." I hit her atop her head for two reasons; Glasses would so look cute on me and "Stop calling me Kagami-sama!"

Instantly her face distorts into that of a cat's. "So that is what upset you?"

"Your epitaph will read 'Here lies Konata Izumi. Good riddance.'"

"You'd still cry" she still continues her smirk.

"Wouldn't" I mean of course I would what girlfriend would I be if I didn't. Maybe a happier one but nonetheless still messed up.

"Tsundere" She lets out one word and I turn bright red cause it is true. Maybe that's why I don't like it.

I lean forward and whisper to her "Thank you for the chocolate." and land a good ol' kiss on her lips and slowly start walking back to her class.

* * *

**Author's Note: As you can see the revised one has very little changes but they still bothered me. No one pointed them out which actually surprised me but I still felt like fixing it. Also I am making some good progress on Chp 2.**


	2. Parents (I)

**Konata x Kagami**

**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR... YATTA YATTA YATTA**

**I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER AS OF 8/27/13 AT 1:20 AM PST based off of reviews.**

**The Secret Chapter 2**

**Earlier I said (No unrealistic "all of the friends are lesbians!" cause that is just bull and HIGHLY unlikely) I would like to clarify what I mean. This does not mean that they are the only lesbians in the story. In fact their will be a total of 5 lesbians in the story (Konata, Kagami, Not spoiling, Not spoiling, and Not spoiling) And yes I already know who they are and yes 5 which means poor old Not Spoiling is all alone with her one sided love :(. I just meant that unlike some stories I read where the story was Konata x Kagami, Tsukasa x Miyuki, Ayano x Misao... you get it.**

**After School Valentines Day**

Even though Konata gave me her chocolate I had yet to do the same. Thus why I am now sitting in Konata's room. Since we started going out I had never been alone with her at her house. Either Tsukasa or her dad was there but in this case neither are present. "You look really nervous." Konata breaks the silence suddenly she starts to smile, "is it because we are alone?"

"N- no I'm not not nervous" I lied, "just need to go to the restroom." I stand and walkout of the room leaving my bag in there. After washing my face in the bathroom I return to Konata holding something vaguely familiar. "Ah the chocolate!" I had forgotten about it completely. As I scavenge through my bag I slowly realize not only does it look like the chocolate I was going to give her but it is that chocolate.

"I'm surprised you made this. Not only is it good but it is also cute!" She holds it out making sure to emphasize the 'Love' written on it. I turn to go leave from embarrassment to see something that made it worse. Standing in the open door was the one and the only Soujiro Izumi. Konata quickly eats the chocolate. She manages to form the words "welcome back" while she devoured the chocolate.

He looks between us for a moment before he says "Konata can I have a word with you?" Then slowly Konata leaves with her dad. Later on I would learn that their conversation went a little like this

"So how did she like the chocolate you made?" Sojiro asked. "She won't admit it but she liked it" Konata informs him. "Well if a tsundere exists maybe there are chances that ghosts exist!" Sojiro starts, "oh yeah! What about our deal?" He folds his arms in feigned seriousness "I help you get the chocolate and you would give me some of hers." and as Sojiro asks tears start forming in the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't allow her love to go to waste." Sojiro stumbles at the metaphorical knife stab his daughter just gave him. "And here I thought you were a good girl." He sheds some crocodile tears.** After a second he stops and brightens up again. "Sensei, please teach me the ways to make a tsundere fall in love with me!" He bows before Konata. Konata grins "You have much to learn. Getting them to fall for you is the easy part but getting them to accept their feelings is the challenge." Konata informs her father. He quickly scribbles down some notes "Thank you for your wisdom, Sensei." and they conclude their little joke with smiles. As he is about to leave he turns around and states. "Tell her I wish you two the best" and leaves.

"What did he say?" Of course unknowing of what just happened I am panicking.

"He was upset." She states with no expression.

"Why?!" Now in full panic.

"Cause I didn't share the chocolate with him." She shrugs as if that was normal.

"Thats-! Wait what?!" I start then stop then ask confusedly.

"You see..." she starts and her 'innocent' face starts to appear. "We agreed not to tell anyone but he asked me and.. I didn't deny it... but didn't tell him. He just kinda figured it out... You're not mad right?" She added with her best puppy eyes.

As soon as she started I had a feeling something was up which is why she attacked using her most powerful weapon the one she knew I could not resist even on my strongest days. I fought against the power but it drew me in just how could I not look at something so cute! I slowly felt my will begin to waver as I found myself looking the devil in the eyes and thought 'The devil has beautiful eyes' and thats when I knew I had lost. I let out a long sigh. "No I'm not mad at you." I pulled her in close into a hug. "There is no way that I could really be mad at you. Plus it looks like he accepts us." I pull away from the hug far enough to put my face up against hers and gave her a kiss. After pulling away I leaned back in and was about to try for tongue when a shout from afar revealed it was indeed time for dinner spoiling the mood. With no other option we made our way to the table and ate. It was obvious Sojiro was not the cooking type of person but he sure is better then I am. I mentally noted to ask my mom to teach me how to cook.

After dinner we went upstairs to "study" or at least that was my intention but some wild blue animal did not like the fact that I was paying more attention to my homework then it, thus causing me to give up all hope of doing my homework and I went to bed. Now I had to return the animal to its own bed multiple times before I finally got some rest.

**Morning the Day after Valentines (Tuesday)**

When I awoke I was slightly amused to find to find that the animal had found its way back into my bed and was now gripping onto me. After looking into her face I decided to allow her to rest for a little longer as I lay there wondering how well my parents and family would respond to my girlfriend hoping for similar results like Sojiro. Such thoughts had not wandered for long before I noticed Yuu standing in the doorway looking upon the scene in front of her. She had this look of shock on her face quickly she pulled out her phone snapped a picture then she slowly left the room with "Sorry for the interruption." I look down to find that while I was lost in thought Konata had changed position and now had head in an area of urgent removal, as this position would leave more than enough misunderstandings. 'Forget that I NEED that picture! Delete it... not to keep, right?' I think to myself. 'Oh god I really am a tsundere" and I shook my mind to now to deal with the two immediate problems.

First off Konata, "KONATA! WAKE UP!" I shout at the girl. She shifts her head only making worse of the situation. I try and try to pull her off but her grip is amazingly strong for her size. Leaving no other choice I prepare myself for what has to be done. I lean in close to her ear knowing that is where she is quite sensitive and gently blow. She quickly releases her grip to clap her hands over her ears, and her face a nice shade of red. 'SO CUTE!' Immediately went through my head and I began to blush along with her. "You awake?" I ask trying to sound calm.

At first she responds by rolling over and looking at myself with a large smile "Who knew you had a wild side?" I hit her out of instinct.

"Ah sorry! But don't say weird things like that!" I apologized. Reaching out to her and pulling her into a hug.

"You two ready yet?" Yuu asks through the door learning from her previous mistake. I quickly move Konata away from me.

"Konata I think we should tell Yuu." I told her.

"Huh? Why?" and I quickly explained the situation and she hesitantly agreed.

"Yuu we need to talk!" I yell after her. Leaving Konata a little nervous but Yuu peaks in slowly to make sure it is safe before entering. "First give me your phone for a second!" She hesitates for a second then takes out her phone. She presses a few buttons then I saw my phone light up over to the side. She then handed me the phone where I deleted the photo off of it. Of course Konata is so very interested in the photo so before it was deleted I allowed her one glimpse of the photo and she turned bright red seeing the position we were in. "Second, you might have realized this but..." I take a deep breath, "Konata and I are going out. We have since Christmas. Sojiro knows about us but nobody else does so we would like you to keep it a secret. I just figured that Sojiro would leak it to you somehow so you might as well hear it from the source." As I rambled on I noticed how Yuu's face, though it did show many emotions, never once showed that of disgust but more often interest. It is very reassuring to me to know just how accepting Konata's family is. "With that said now it is now time to get ready" and I pushed Konata off me, who had begun to cling to me during our talk with Yuu who has now left us to our own devices, and started to change. Quickly I stealthily took a look at my phone to find I had received a certain image from a certain person. I smiled and finished getting ready.

**Friday after School**

It had been a few days since Valentines and by this point I had finally finished the "chocolate" Konata had given me since I could not eat it anywhere anyone could see me. Also during this time I had gotten my mom to agree to teach me to cook this weekend, as we would be the only ones home; Tsukasa is going over to Miyuki's, Dad is going to be... doing something, Matsuri and Inori are very desperate to get boyfriends, and Konata is probably going to be doing something oriented around either games, animes, or mangas. Thus giving me the perfect opportunity to try to learn to cook in utter secrecy. Mom didn't even ask why I wanted to know, which is fine with me because I probably couldn't lie to her. I'm not saying I would tell her the whole truth just something like "You see recently there is someone I like that I wanted to try to make food for...," and she wouldn't ask anything else. Right now I am doing a little practice by myself just mainly tea and other simple things just to get down the basics of measuring and mixing. After doing this for about an hour I had come up with many failures, some questionable, and a few tolerable batches. It may seem like I did a terrible job to just about anyone else but for me this was a major improvement. Today it was a practice test but I suspect that the test starting tomorrow would not end without a great struggle. Suddenly all that tea I had had to test was catching up to me and I quickly cleaned up the mess I made before beelining*** to the bathroom.

After my practice things had settled down in the house and dinner was made by mom with me close at hand taking mental notes at things she did and every now and then asking why she did certain things. This drew a little attention but nobody really questioned it. They were all thinking similar thoughts "Oh to be in love," well everyone except Tsukasa who just couldn't quite grasp the situation well enough to understand.

**That Weekend, Saturday**

We didn't start until after everyone had left to do their own things, that took us to just a little before noon. With that timing the challenge was decided on a simple lunch basket of sandwiches, something easy that should help boost my confidence. First off get together the ingredients; bread, ham, turkey, cheese, mayo, mustard, and a few extra condiments. As an example, one that made me feel like she was trying to teach an idiot something easy, she made a sandwich then handed it off to me. Somehow my bread crumbled, the lettuce was too thick, and I forgot the cheese. We called it a salad and started again. This repeated until I had grasped the idea that maybe, just maybe, I am an idiot at cooking but that would not stop me until I got at least one decent looking sandwich. With the last pieces of our bread I finally managed to make a sandwich that looked edible, if you ignored the amount of mustard slathered on it. 'I'm pretty sure Konata would happily eat anything I made but this one I would be happy to feed to her. Though she would still tease me about it later.****' I thought. I look over at mom who is exhausted. "Thank you!" I said and gave her a hug.

"Well as payment maybe you should invite him over for dinner tomorrow or maybe next Sunday? Only if you are up for it." She asks but makes sure not to tread on hot glass barefoot. I think for a little bit about how to avoid this situation without pushing it to far towards rude.

"Um... I would have to ask if s- um... he can come..." I tried to sound more confident then I was but that seemed to go all wrong, but it appears my mom must attributed it to embarrassment.

"I look forward to it. Now I just need to think up a good menu for then..." Her last words only made me feel worse for what I would have to do. Either tell them the truth or lie some more, and I don't think I can lie for very much longer...

* * *

**-Author's notes-**

**The offset block is just showing the conversation not what Kagami hears.**

**Appendix:**

*** In case you don't know most visual novels have you make choices at certain moments that lead to the end of a route whether it ends with a good or bad end depends on the choice. ***

**** Fake Tears ****

***** To go straight to *****

****** Idea came after I got curlehh's review ******

**Sorry for the long wait for the update it is just I am currently working at safeway and often work quite long schedules. At least I don't have college yet (wait listed) so I have been writing whenever I am not working, exhausted, or playing a game or two.**

**Also thank you Gigarot and . R for your positive reviews!**


	3. Parents (II)

**Chapter 3**

**I Know it's early but here is chapter 3! Don't get used to it!**

**Going by a review I got by Gigarot I will be adding honorifics to the names such as Yu-chan and Kona-chan please tell me which you prefer and I will then use that style hence forth.**

* * *

**Sunday**

"Konata we have a problem" I said over the phone, "Can I come over today?"

"Sure, Kagamin~" She replied without hesitation.

I quickly rushed over to Konata's house ignoring my cooking practice for today because I had to figure out what to do with the upcoming Sunday. I didn't want to lie to my parents but I was afraid of how they would react to Konata and I going out. I mean my mom is understanding but what I am worried about is my sisters and especially my dad. Although it doesn't say being gay is bad our religion doesn't exactly condone it either. Finally I arrived at Konata's and quickly knock on her door.

It opens up "Oh morning Kagami-sempai *Yawn* Here to see Konata...?" Yu-chan answers the door obviously just having woken up.

"Morning? It's almost two in the afternoon...," I shook my head in disapproval, "you are just like my sister Yu-chan. And yes is she in her room?" She nods and lets me in.

Even though she knows we are a couple she hasn't treated us any different in fact she was more interested in it then disturbed by it. She had even asked us a couple questions such as when we knew we liked each other and other sappy things that I found quite embarrassing. Of course Konata tried to tell her about the confession but I couldn't hold back my embarrassment then and hit her. It ended up coming out a little later when I was vigorously assaulted by not just Konata's puppy eyes but Yu-chan's as well.

"Kagamin~~" Konata broke through my thoughts as she tackled me to the floor unable to sturdy myself for her attack. When I opened my eyes I found Konata's face hovering a few inches away from me and my heart started racing. "Konata... we should probably get up-" She quickly silences me by stealing a kiss. After she pulls away I hit her "What if Yu-chan saw!?"

She quickly pulls back and calls out to Yu-chan "Can you come here for a second?" When Yu-chan arrived she was surprised when Konata then pulled me into a kiss right in front of her.

"KONATA!" I shout and start hitting her when I look at Yu-chan and see her now holding a camera with a spark in her eyes and a mischievous smile. "Yu-chan...?"

Her eyes widen "AGAIN!" she shouts holding the camera up. Konata leans in once again but before she kisses me I push her back.

"I HATE YOU KONATA!" I shout as I run into the restroom. As I slowly slide down to the floor I hold my chest in hopes that it would slow my ever so energetic heart. "Baka..." I mumbled to myself. Slowly I start to realize I am not alone in the restroom as it appears Konata's cousin Yui has just gotten out of the bath and has a towel wrapped around herself. I sit there for a moment before the scene clicks and I quickly escape the bathroom to be trapped once again by Konata and Yu-chan. Before I had realized it the stress I had been feeling was gone and I was laughing along with everyone. This was one of the things I love about Konata no matter how you feel she can always seem to make me feel better. I grab Konata by the arm and pull her in close. I didn't care who was watching and gave her a kiss in front of everyone including Yui. Sojiro went to thank the gods (pervert), Yu-chan was upset at herself for not having her camera ready, and Yui was... a little shocked to say the least. I had forgotten that she had been there but, after I got over my embarrassment, we explained the situation to her and it seemed like she was happy for us, she was quite impressed with my "brazenness." After that we ended up playing most of the day. I think Konata realized how troubled I was and decided to get me relaxed before having such a serious talk. Still things could not wait all day and we started our talk over dinner; Sojiro, Yu-chan, Yui, Konata, and I were in attendance.

"My mom has become suspicious with my recent behavior and wants to meet the person I like..." I start to mumble but I quickly feel something wrap around my hand and look to the left to see Konata smiling a large smile. "They want to meet 'him' next Sunday..." I cringe at the word him.

Everyone starts to pitch in their own two cents. "I think you should tell them the truth!" Yu-chan added in enthusiastically. Sojiro was surprisingly mature "They're your parents I'm sure they will accept you." he pauses for a second. "And if they don't you can always come live with us." He added with plenty of indication of the dirty thoughts he had in mind. Yui was to busy thinking about when she first fell in love with her husband and comparing it to them to really put in more then "You never know unless you try." Konata waited until everyone else had finished what they were saying so she could speak. "I can always kiss you in front of them." She says with her cat smile. "You... I... Just... URG!" I hold my arms out like I am am going to throttle her. It then catches on that she was probably trying to lighten the mood but without actually saying to calm down, that would make me more agitated. I took a deep breath.

"I know I should tell them, but..." I pause trying to gather my courage but it surely shows that I'm embarrassed but no one comments on it. "but I am worried about what they will say..." Konata pulled me into a hug, even though she can be a pain she really does know how to comfort me. "I know that they are very understanding but I still can't help but feel like this..."

"Don't worry" said the voice of the person holding me. "I don't take no for an answer!" Even though I was scared I couldn't help it but laugh at how confident she was. It made me feel like things might actually go right for once.

When I pulled away from Konata I realized Yui had left and Yu-chan had gone to her room. Sojiro was on the phone until just a second ago. "I'm going to go get a couple things from your house you'll be staying here tonight." He told as he left to get in his car.

**Thursday Same week**

I had finally started to calm down about Sunday but I still was afraid. I'm also sure Konata is she is just putting on a brave face for me. By this time I had told my family that it wasn't just a crush and that we are going out still trying to leave it ambiguous using terms like "we" or "they" so as to not give it away. It seems to have sated their curiosity enough for them to not bring the topic up a lot. In fact the harder ones to appease were my sisters, Tsukasa included; sometimes her being an airhead is a blessing and this is definitely one of those times. "What's he like?" "I want to meet him!" "No way you got a boyfriend before me!" are just some of the more frequent things they said. I kept telling them they would be surprised on Sunday. Now there was no way they would miss Sunday even if they got a boyfriend. I feel like an idiot for encouraging them to go but it was too late to back down now.

Konata and I had already decided what we would do. She would show up right before dinner and I would "introduce" her then if all goes well we eat dinner and everyone is happy... Worse case is a fight breaks out and I get disowned... Yeah nothing to worry about... not at all. There was no way I was backing down now but I sure did want to.

It was now dinner time and I was still panicking even though it wasn't Sunday yet. I mean Konata and I had already decided what to do all that was left was to wait for Sunday but I came up with an idea while I was on my way back from Konata's earlier. While I was on the train I saw a couple kissing, it was a guy and a girl but it gave me the idea nonetheless. Everyone was almost done with their food but they were still around the table waiting for desert. "Um... today when I was coming back from Konata's... I uh... saw two girls on the train... kissing... What do you guys think of that? I mean do you think it is wrong?" Thinking it was one thing but saying it was one completely different thing, but it did seem to do the trick. Soon people were abuzz with talk ranging from "They should get a room" from Matsuri to "I think if they really do love each other then it is fine" from my mom. This was going back and forth and was going better then I expected. My dad had remained awfully quiet and he was one of the main answers I wanted to hear. Suddenly he stood silencing everyone else. As he turned to leave he said back to us "They shouldn't do that in public." and then left. Silence adorned the dining room but my mind was the exact opposite of that. 'What does that mean? Does he not like it? Is he against it? Or would he just rather they do it in private?' Still I tried to act normal but I think my mom picked up on something during that endeavor.

**Sunday (POV Kagami)**

"Good morning" I awoke to my mom pulling out of bed as I didn't want to get out hoping I could just sleep the day away. "You are going to help me make dinner so we are going to do a little bit of practice before hand." I was too tired to sense the real motives behind her "practice" lesson. Slowly I pulled myself up and got ready for the day thinking that I wanted to look nice for Konata. 'GAH How can I be so calm? Today I'm telling my family about Konata and I!' "Kagami? Are you ready yet?" My mom called out to me.

"Coming!" Maybe i might just burn the house down and then we can't have dinner! No that is wrong. I take a deep breath to prepare myself for what will be a very long day.

**Sunday (POV Miki)**

'Kagami sure has been acting weirdly lately. Asking about weird things... I keep coming up with the conclusion that she might not have a boyfriend... but maybe a girlfriend? I mean why else would she bring such things up? And now that I think about it she has never said boyfriend... No I'm sure she would of told me by now if it was that. Plus even if it was its not like it is a bad thing I'm just happy she has finally fallen in love. I remember when I first fell in love with Tadao... to be young and in love...' I let out a long sigh. 'Ah where is that girl!' "Kagami? Are you ready yet?" I shout out to her "Coming!" she replied. 'Yep to be in love' *giggle*

**Sunday (POV Tsukasa)**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zz" Rolls over "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

**Sunday (POV Konata)**

"Hmmm... Yu-chan! Can you come here?" I shout to my younger cousin.

"Ah today is the big day isn't it?" She asks as she walks in.

"Yeah you think you can help me pick out an outfit?" I ask.

"You must be nervous. You normally don't care what you wear." She points out.

"Shut up!" Yeah I was nervous but who in their right mind wouldn't be? "Now help me choose one!" I was starting to blush. 'GAH this isn't like me! Normally i would just go skipping in and be like "Waz up?" okay maybe not that casually but I normally don't worry about these things!' "Ah never mind Yu-chan I got an idea!" I quickly start to push her out of the room so I can prepare.

**Sunday (POV Miki)**

"Kagami can you go wake up your sisters? I'll definitely need Tsukasa's help for dinner so that your girlfr- eh I mean boyfriend..." I turn to my daughter prepared to laugh it off but she was redder then the tomato I was cutting.

"Was... it really... that obvious?" She said as she points her face to the ground. I start to see tears falling to the ground so I wrapped her into a hug.

"No honey, just mother's intuition. It's Konata isn't it?" I feel my daughters head nod in my shoulder. "At least I know you have someone good looking after you. She can cook so you won't burn down the house you'll live in." I begin to feel a shaking in my shoulder and I'm unsure whether she was crying or laughing.

"I love you, mom" Came a muffled reply answering my question; both laughing and crying.

"Now you don't want your eyes to be red for when she comes so go wash up and I'll get your sisters up."

**Sunday (POV Kagami)**

[The sound of running water as she is washing her face and trying to calm down]

'So my mom knows and she seemed to be alright with it... maybe things will be alright after all' I quickly run a wet towel over my face. 'I got to tell Konata!' I quickly pull out my phone and sent Konata a message about how my mom found out and that she seemed okay with it. Her response ":3 Told u it would b." 'Mom down 4 remaining!' and I left the restroom with a large smile on my face.

**Later that Evening (POV Kagami)**

"So what time is he coming?" Matsuri asks as she about jumps in my face. I start to try and talk before "Matsuri go help Inori set up the table!" 'Thank you mom!' Ever since she found out she has helped me out of these situations with relative ease. I look at the time 'about twenty minutes until Konata arrives...' My stomach was churning full of butterflies, adrenaline is going through my veins, and because of that I am sweating a bit too much. I am by no means soaked but you can definitely see the moisture on my skin from the sweat. By this time I have visited the restroom more then I have helped setup or clean. Each time I did try to help someone else would tell me to go and relax and that they'll get it.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized everything was now setup and that all that remained was for Konata to arrive. It was already decided where everyone would sit and that I would bring "him" to the table where everyone would be seated and waiting "patiently" to meet "him." It felt like we were waiting an eternity but it was only five minutes when the doorbell rang. As I got up to go open the door I could hear my parents yelling at the other three to remain in their seats.

When I opened the door Konata stood there wearing the late Christmas present I had gotten her; a silver necklace with an emerald as it is the birthstone of May*. Then she is wearing her usual t-shirt and shorts combo but not her typical ones. This was a plain red shirt, unlike most of her other shirts that have some design on them, and blue jean shorts to match. We were both nervous but I was a little less nervous "You look great." I tell her trying to cheer her up "and I love the necklace." Making sure to let her know it did not got unnoticed. "You too." She replied as she began to blush really hard and this actually gave me courage; that even the great Konata can get embarrassed. "Come on in!" and I began to pull her forward towards the dining room and she, realizing that she had no choice, began to walk with me. "Everyone," I began before I got within sight, "I would like to introduce," we round the corner, "Konata Izumi, My girlfriend."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

***Konata's birthday is May 28th***

**Yes I know that I kind of took them a little OOC (Out of Character) (Konata more then Kagami as Kagami is a worry-wort) but I feel as though Konata on the surface is kind of a joker but that when it gets serious she kind of flips and gets a little shy (Just my take on her personality)**

**Apparently there are two ways to spell Sojiro (Sojiro and Soujirou) I will be sticking with Sojiro.**

**Also at this point you should be realizing whom one of the other lesbians is... OBVIOUSLY IT IS Yui x Kuroi (okay people it is a joke Yui is already married... You don't care? WELL I DO IT IS NOT THEM! (Felt like saying that))**

**Again Feel free to point out any flaws you see. I would be very appreciative! Of course I just love the reviews I am getting so far thank you Gigarot for your 2nd review, Curlehh (And your two guest posts? I think those are yours), and Ethereal I mean A LOT of mustard like would you like some sandwich with that Mustard. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Parents (III)

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger before guys... I know it was evil but if I do say so it was quite well placed. Onwards to what I meant to put here. This chapter also introduces a new character and gives another more "screen time."**

* * *

Quick Recap: As dinner in the Hiragi household began they sat in wait for Kagami's "boyfriend when "he" arrived they were in for a shock. "Come on in!" and I began to pull her forward towards the dining room and she, realizing that she had no choice, began to walk with me. "Everyone," I began before I got within sight, "I would like to introduce," we round the corner, "Konata Izumi, My girlfriend."

* * *

Inori who almost always had some retort for anything I did remained speechless, Matsuri who had been slyly sneaking bites of food no longer fished for more food, Tsukasa's face was one of confusion as the pieces had yet to fit together in her mind, and worst of all was my father's stoic facial expression that showed no signs of disgust or understanding. It seemed like time had stopped and I had been trapped forever to be tormented by my families gaze. Suddenly a burst of laughter came from Matsuri. She looks at Inori and says "You owe me one thousand yen*!" Slowly things began to settle with my sisters.

"I told you she didn't have a boyfriend!" "This counts you meant it as in she was lying about being with someone!" they continued bickering back in forth when all the sudden Tsukasa eyes widen and she lets out a loud "eh?" Soon followed by "Wait what?" She had finally understood what had been said and was now trying to decide what to say before lunging out of her seat and awkwardly hugging us, the newly publicized couple, due to height differences among the three. "Congratulations!" She shouted into the ears of both of us causing us to wince a little. "I thought you disliked Kona-chan though?" She asked with all sincerity. "Apparently I'm a..." I started. "Tsundere" Konata finished for me causing a large blush to spread across my face but this time I didn't deny it cause... 'It's the truth.'

**POV Miki**

While Tsukasa continued the group hug, and Matsuri and Inori continued debating who owed who what, I was smiling at how accepting my daughters were even though they were a bit rude, betting on their own sister's relationship! Although I know about how they reacted I am still worried about the person sitting next to me who had yet to say a word or even change his facial expression. I know he is very understanding, generally, but this was something I had never expected not that it was wrong it just hadn't crossed my mind. Even though I had found out before hand and actually had time to contemplate the thought Tadao did not have any such time and was thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire before he knew he was in a frying pan. It was quite obvious that while Kagami is happy about being accepted by her sisters that she is still nerve wrecked about the one other person who had yet to respond. Tsukasa quickly hustled the two girls to their seats at the table.

**POV Kagami**

We sat at the table which quickly adopted the same silence that remained on my dad. We wait for him to say thanks and start the meal*. We sat in wait for minutes driving the oh so hungry Matsuri to reach for some food to have her plans thwarted by a quick smack from Inori. We still sat in complete silence as the food slowly cooled the exact opposite of almost everyone else's nerves. More time passed as he remained silent the clock's ticking sounding like a jackhammer in an empty room slowly counting out the seconds that everyone silently sat in front of the food. Seconds turned to a minute, one minute to two, two to five. I sat just as quiet as the rest of the group and somehow even Konata had remained silent though we were holding hands under the table to give each other comfort. My thoughts were taking a dangerous turn for the worse, he was disgusted and just was so in shock that he couldn't speak. I could feel my hand slowly tightening around Konata's as I started nearing my limit trying not to snap at the man who had raised me and given me a home. At last he stood "Miss. Izumi and Kagami could I speak to you in private for a moment." It was not a question but a demand and we both rose and followed him into the kitchen and closed the door behind them. As for privacy she could already hear her mom shouting at her older sisters to get away from the door but soon heard a third then forth head bang up against the wall.

Her father then brings her back to the situation by turning to Konata "Do you really love my daughter?" He asks in the same expressionless voice his face showed.

Rather then her usual jokes Konata is obviously scared as she responds "Yes, sir!"

He then turns to me and without a face change asks "And you feel the same?"

"I do love her. I have probably been in love with her since I met her. I just couldn't accept my feelings for her until recently..." I trailed off hoping I got my point across when I felt a light squeeze on my hand forcing me to look up to see the face my father was now giving was not expressionless and was one I did not accept to see. He was tearing up? Was he sad?

"I'm sorry..." Oh here it comes he is going to say he dislikes it. "It's just honestly I thought Kagami would push everyone away from her so I was shocked to see that she really did love someone." Konata reaches into her pocket and hands him her favorite Haruhi* handkerchief to my father who is at this point crying his eyes out. I start to imagine that my parent's accept my relationship only to drown to death in my father's tears because he didn't think I would ever find someone to love me... Wait...

"YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE ALONE MY WHOLE LIFE!?" followed by a nod from my father further burrowing the daggers... no spears now stabbed through me. "I'm... not sure if i am happy or not... My own father doubted my love life... but accepted my girlfriend..." I turn to face Konata who was doing her best to suppress her laughter but I could hear my older sisters laughing without restraint in the other room. She pulls me towards her and slowly stands as high as she could and kisses me giving a show for the four spying on us from the dining room. She slowly pulls away just to add to effect and before she backs away I yank her back and continue the kiss, my emotions finally boiling over followed by a few hoots, hollers, and whistles from the dining room.

After a little bit Inori steps in and pulls us apart "No bragging you two." obviously jealous that her younger sister had found someone before she had. Followed by Matsuri's stomach rumbling cluing us in on the fact we hadn't had dinner yet. We turn to face dad who had luckily not seen the intimate moment Konata and i had just shared right in front of him, due to the fact he was wiping away tears from his eyes, making my face go red at the thought of him seeing us. It took a little for him to calm down from his shocked happy state and myself forgiving his alone comment since he accepted Konata and I's love. Only a few dinners have ever tasted so good as the dinner I had that night.

**Meanwhile at the Izumi Household (POV Minami)**

"Hey Iwasaki-san!" My energetic friend said as she answered the door to let me in.

"Hi... Kobayakawa-san..." I trail off.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Call me Yutaka!" She begins to pout. "I'm not going to let you in until you greet me with my name not my family name."

"Ah... um... Y-" I try to say it but I have to quickly hide my face because the blush creeping up on my face. "Hi... Yu- Yutaka...," her eyes start to shine at the sound of her name, "-san..." I finished and her eyes losing a little of the shine but none the less was still very happy.

She steps to the side and lets me into the house and we both end up in her room, it is the first time I have been in there when she is well. Contrary to what you believe is not as girlie* as it would seem. The rooms aren't pink but a beige color with very little personal items sprawled about. She isn't the messiest person but by no means is she tidy. One of the few personal items in her room is a picture of her and I that we took soon after becoming friends.

"Come on Iwasaki-san!" She said as she pulled me along giving me no say in the matter. Not that I didn't want to do it I just didn't know how to react in this situation which in turn made it look like I didn't want to do it. 'Gah! Why can't I just say and do what I want! Why do I have to be so shy!' I thought to myself knowing I would never be able to say that aloud. "We're almost there!" pierced through my thoughts as we neared the arcade, a place I had only looked at from afar because only people with friends went there. All this while I still kept my stoic expression instead of showing my embarrassment at this situation. I may have been embarrassed but for some reason whenever I looked at her smiling face I seemed to calm down and would almost don a smile myself. I didn't understand why at that time but I do now.

Shortly after that day I couldn't get her out of my mind and no matter how many books I tried to read I could not focus and Cherry was not in the mood to play forcing me to try to understand why she was always on my mind. It didn't take long as one of the books I had attempted to read gave me the answer. The main character felt the same way I did around this one guy and then she realized the reason was because she was in love with him. The way I felt mirrored everything she felt except for the fact that the person I fell in love with was my best friend... and a logical as my evidence was I still didn't want to believe that I was in love with my best friend, she was a girl but that didn't seem to bother me as much as I originally thought it would. I was more upset at how I was taking advantage of the trust of the first person to open up to me besides my parents. I started forcing myself to think 'I just want to protect her' thats all. I still got embarrassed at times but I had been able to calm that reaction over a bit of time. Now here I am alone with her in her house... Wait normally at least Izumi-sempai is here.

"Um... Izumi-sempai's... not here?" I thought aloud.

"No Onee-san is over at Kagami-sempai's house... OH YEAH! I forgot to tell you..." She leans in really close which causes me to blush ever so slightly. "Apparently she is going out with Kagami-sempai! You can't tell anyone especially not Hiyori-san!"

'Izumi-sempai and Hiiragi-sempai... going out...' "Like... going out... as in couple...?" By this time a blush has crept onto my face but it appears that I am not alone in the situation as Yutaka-san also appears to have a blush across her face.

"Mhmm!" She vigorously nods her head up and down and it looked like it was going to just snap off at any moment. "What do you think about that?" She finally stopped bobbing her head while tossing the question out there.

'Eh?!' "Um... I guess... if they... like each other... then it should be... fine..." I stammer out all the while trying to control my reaction unsure how she would react.

"Ithinkit'sgreatandallthattheyloveeachothersomucht hattheydon'tcareaboutgender! (I think it's great and all that they love each other so much that they don't care about gender)" She stated so quickly it became garbled yet somehow I caught the gist of what she said. I am used to her getting extremely exited and doing this after all.

'huh?' "Your face is really red... do you have a fever?" I raise my hand to her forehead and wow it is burning up. "... If you weren't... feeling well you... should have... told me." I stand up and grab some ice, water, and fever medicine. As I came back Yutaka-san was on her phone smiling when she looked up and saw me then showed me the message on her phone.

"OMG Kagami's family accepted us! I won't be home tonight. Can you tell dad?"

"Good... for them..." 'I really am happy for them... but it is a little depressing still... I wonder if Yutaka and I could be like that one day...' I let out a mental sigh. 'Right now as long as I can be by her side and protect her I'm happy.' We ended up chatting for awhile before Yutaka fell asleep and after setting up the futon I joined her in a land of dreams.

* * *

**Key:**

**1,000 Yen ~= $10**

**Traditionally the man of the house starts the thanks and then they begin to eat**

**If you don't know this reference please do vacate the premise**

**Believe it or not that is how you actually spell girlie. Don't believe me look it up. (Most spell it Girly for those who don't know or so it seems to me)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So now you know another of the characters that is a lesbian! Not sure how I did with those two's personalities. I had trouble writing an airhead (Tsukasa) and now I am writing an extremely shy girl (Minami) and an energetic yet naive girl (Yutaka). Please do tell me if you feel their personalities are off a little as I am trying to get them as close to the personalities everyone loves. Also thank you for the reviews I have been PMing each of the reviewers but I haven't gotten a single response back :( So you people check your Inbox! My thanks goes to Nate939 (Just asking what parts need to be corrected), Curlehh (Thanks again for the second (Forth... lol) review!), Erin (I don't plan to stop till I drop!... or run out of ideas... or actually conclude it... yeah...), Gigarot (3rd review Thanks! Also In a pm I kinda explained that it was meant to be a mental battle on Kagami's part rather then an actual one. Glad you liked the cliffhanger! (I hated myself for writing it but I was pushing the length on that chapter)), and last Konami Izumi (Nice name and obviously you read an english fanfic so you either cheated (Google translate) or you know english :D and too bad I wrote their reactions anyways!) Thanks again everyone! I probably won't write to much tomorrow (It is my birthday after all!) and enjoy this chapter (Hopefully!)!**


	5. Recollection

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Notes: I did not write a word of the story on my birthday (It is now 12:45 am Sep 5th!) I had a great birthday and got a pebble smart watch (Cool little toy/gadget/gizmo/and watch too). Thanks to those that wished me a happy birthday and now to get started before you feel I am a boring person that gets watches for their birthday (It's just I have a job and ended buying most of the stuff I wanted and forgot my birthday was coming up... Feel free to laugh...). One last note I have come up with two other stories I plan to write sadly they are not Lucky star but K-On's Ui x Azusa (Yes Ui not Yui) and Yuyushiki's Yui x Ai. I was thinking of doing a Tari Tari one for Wakana x Konatsu but I liked the thought too much that I am keeping it to myself (MINE! I might share later though...) would love your thoughts on the ideas of them! Also it is time for the Moe goddess to get her time to talk! If you haven't noticed she has only said one or two things! (I am a failure of a writer :( I noticed it before last chapter but I just couldn't add her in) It has been brought to my attention (From another fanfic) that writing romance stories while listening to metal/heavy metal is odd... Well I'm sorry In flames, Devildriver, Helloween, Five Finger Death Punch, The Birthday Massacre, Avenged Sevenfold, Nevermore, Nightwish, Raintime, Soilwork, Sybreed, Volbeat, and Within Temptation but I guess writing romances while listening to you is bad... (In other words I write a lot of this while listening to metal... but not always so...)**

**Default POV is Kagami**

* * *

**The following Tuesday at Miyuki's (POV Kagami)**

So far we have told my family and Konata's family but thanks to Tsukasa forgetting it was a SECRET Miyuki ended up finding out when we all went over to her house after school. To be honest I wasn't particularly afraid of how Miyuki would respond in fact I had a feeling she was seriously suspecting that there was something between Konata and I. I was right in fact she noticed my feelings for Konata before I did... kinda embarrassing to find out your friend knew about how you felt before you did. She has always been very smart but I never realized how aware she was to her surroundings and even passed her off as similar to Tsukasa!

"Remember in the first year when you got sick and Konata came to visit?" Miyuki starts.

"Yeah but it was only Tsukasa and Konata..." I replied wondering how thats when she first found out.

**Flashback One (POV Miyuki)**

"Hey Yuki-chan how are you?" Tsukasa greeted me.

"I'm doing well, and yourself, Tsukasa-san?" I returned the formality.

"You know how Konata came over to visit onee-chan?" I nod in response "Well, when we got the she was asleep and she looked really cute then got all mad and embarrassed when she woke to Konata there then she got all happy when Konata said that she was visiting her. Then got all upset when Konata borrowed her homework. Do you know why?"

'Could it be one of those yuri scenarios Konata had talked about?' I asked myself and then quickly shook away the thought, "I'm sorry I don't know."

**End**

'Could she be right that I really did fall for her at first sight?!' My face started to brighten as I thought more about it. I gave out a nervous laugh, "No way I was in love with her then..."

"Well I figured that Izumi-san was at least bi if not lesbian as she always played dating sims aimed more towards the male populace and not otome games."* Miyuki added.

"eheheh..." Konata let off a nervous laugh. "I never thought you knew that much about it..."

"I just heard something about it and it piqued my interest so I looked them up..." She says embarrassed by the compliment.

"I'm not so sure if that is a compliment or not..." I tell Miyuki.

"It was!" Konata quickly jumps in defending her "compliment."

"That can't be all?" Tsukasa egged on the poor pink genius much to my horror.

**Flashback 2 (POV Miyuki)**

"God damn that midget!" Kagami shouted. "She must think I'm some kind of person that will give her whatever she wants!"

"Yeah you should go tell that midget to-" Misao started.

"Don't call her a midget." Kagami glares at her friend.

"But you just did!" Misao says feeling as if the situation is unfair.

"That's because..." Kagami started.

"Because what?" I asked a little curious as to her hypocrisy.

"It just feels wrong when you call her midget..." Kagami replied.

**End**

"Yeah... That's when I started to realize how I felt..." I trailed off with a blush warming my cheeks.

"So why didn't you confess then?" Tsukasa asks with a serious face.

"Eh? Are you kidding me? I had only just realized my feelings and I didn't want to accept them much less act on them!" I about shouted but kept it to a loud whisper.

"I still don't get it..." Tsukasa replied.

"Tsukasa-san you see she was afraid of how she felt and was afraid she'd lose her best friend if she told her." Miyuki tries to help.

"But as you can see Kona-chan likes her back..." Tsukasa continues.

"That's the thing I didn't know how she felt then!" I stretch my hands out to indicate my want to throttle her. Tsukasa still didn't understand but played along just to calm her me down. 'And dad thought I would be alone!'

"Wait then if by then you realized you were in love with me why did you freak out when I tried to open your phone that one time?" Konata chimed in.

"well... um..." I start stammering and my face starts to brighten.

"It's because she had a picture of you sleeping on it," Miyuki chirped, "It was a very cute picture."

"Miyuki!" I am now blushing so hard that it is even causing Konata who is mouthing the word "cute" and blushing a little, which in turn, causes me to blush more because she is absolutely adorable when she is blushing. In fact, if no one else but us was here right now I'm not sure if I could restrain myself."D- d- did you have to say th- that!" I stuttered out.

"I thought it was a cute thing to do." Miyuki added, "So I didn't see anything wrong with telling them plus I helped you take it."

"It's just that at that point I had started to realize that Konata seemed be on my mind more often then not..." I trailed off getting to the embarrassing part of what I was saying. "Can we please stop talking about this embarrassing stuff!" I said as a demand not really a question.

Meanwhile Konata is gossiping about our first date with Miyuki. "You should of seen her she looked amazing and she was blushing so hard! She arrived an hour early. An hour!" She stopped and looked at me and gave me a large cat grin, "But it's all right as I got to warm her hands up by holding them!" If I were underwater at this point the water would be boiling from how much embarrassment was burning on my cheeks. She mouthed to me "Cute" before turning back to Miyuki.

"I'm going home!" I was upset at two things; the embarrassing things we were talking about and that Konata was spending more time with them then me. Not that I would admit the latter it was just to embarrassing. As I turn to leave I felt a grip tighten on my waist but I tried to ignore it and keep walking. (Author's Note: Not sure if anyone who reads this has experienced this but have you ever had a kid latch onto your legs then you try to walk? It isn't easy and is quite hilarious.) After taking five steps I see how futile my attempts are so I let out a sigh and turn to face my otaku of a girlfriend clinging to me.

"But Kagamin~! Don't you want to spend time with me?" She pouts. 'Oh god is she adorable...! NO! I won't lose!'

"No." With my voice wavering I start to peel her hands off my waist but damn does she have a strong grip. I turn to look at her. Big Mistake. She has stepped up her game. She was no longer pouting but there were tears in her eyes and that look...! It pierced through all reason and logic and just tore away at my now unprotected heart. Slowly I felt my defense crumble like a damn quickly letting my emotions pour out. "No please don't cry! I'm sorry! I love you so much! Yes I want to spend time with you!" I spill out my suppressed emotions. 'God damn I'm so weak...' Soon her face has returned to her normal grin and she grabs my hand, causing a slight blush to appear. Although we have been going out for awhile I was still getting used to these more "public" experiences and thus were making me embarrassed.

"Were going to get going now!" Konata shouts back to the two as she begins to drag me towards the door.

"Eh? G- going where?" I ask a little nervous to hear the answer.

"On a date of course!" She says with a large smile.

"D- D- Date?" It's not like it was our first but with everything happening lately we haven't exactly gotten a lot of chances to do so.

**A little Later over in Akihabara**

"You- You- You... FREAKING OTAKU!" I shout into Konata's ear, "How is going to Gamerz a date?!" I start to walk away but Konata quickly grabs a hold of me and pulls me into a kiss and to prevent any of the onlookers any more of a show I grab her and run into the closet store... Gamerz. She gives me this look of victory and I give a solid whomp on the head. "Baka..." I started but was too out of breath to finish. 'Man do I need some exercise..."

"You know you liked it!" Konata teased earning her a second bump on her head. "Ow..." she over exaggerated her wound to get pity from me but this time it did not work. "Hurry up or I'm leaving!" and I made my way through the store coming to a shocking find. Quickly I found Konata, harder then you would think, and drag her to the sight I found. There in front of the section dedicated to yuri mangas was none other than Iwasaki Minami. "I- Iwa- Iwasaki-san?" I stammer out getting the jade haired girl to turn and notice us. Within seconds of her realizing the presence of her two sempai she lost her calm collected face becoming filled with that of embarrassment. Realizing she is holding a copy of _Strawberry Panic! _she tries to hide it behind her back. I look at Konata who is now smirking.

"You like Yu-chan as more than a friend don't you?" Konata asked half serious half joking This only made Minami even more embarrassed and she tried to look for an escape route but seeing that her only way out was past us she surrendered and nodded her head. Konata then turns to me "I think I just found something fun to do." I nod in agreement. From there we half dragged and half walked with Minami to a nearby café where we could "talk."

"Just to let you know we are going out." Konata attempts to lean onto me but I scooted my seat a little to the side causing her to lose her balance and fall. "Kagamin~ that was mean!" I couldn't help but laugh at her as she got up.

"... I know... Kob... Yutaka-san... told me..." Minami said while looking in every direction that Konata and I were at.

"Good that means we can cut to the chase. You see we want to help you out." I nod in agreement to Konata's declaration. I do have to say seeing this usually stoic girl show embarrassment is really strange yet also kind of cute?

"First things first is we have to find out how Yutaka-chan thinks of you." I pointed out the one thing none of us wanted to admit. Does Yutaka have feelings for Minami besides friendship? "If she is straight we can't do anything. Just wanted to make sure you know that beforehand." Minami gives a slow nod to my statement admitting she knew but still was a sad thought. Though Konata was looking at me like I was the antagonist of some game. "Remember I went through what you are going through myself, so if you need anything give me a call or text me." I gave her my number so that she could reach me. At this point the conversation took a turn towards Konata and I's relationship and even though her questions avoided anything too personal we ended up talking for almost two hours before we said our goodbyes.

**Izumi Household (POV Konata)**

"Hey Yu-chan?" I call out to her when I see a red puffball appear around a corner.

"Yes?" She asks.

"You eat yet?" I wanted her to relax before I ask lest she get to insecure and refuse to answer. She shakes her head. "You idiot..." I laugh to myself. "I'll whip us up something." I only had some tea at the café so I was still hungry.

Yutaka made my question an easy one. She kept asking questions about my relationship which made me wonder. "Yu-chan?" She nods in acknowledgment. "Is there someone you like?" She starts to turn red then nods. 'Just like Minami-chan's reaction...' "By any chance would that person be Minami-chan?" Bullseye. Her face was almost the same color as her hair.

"Was it that obvious?" 'Yes' I wanted to say but obviously Minami-chan hadn't noticed it.

"No! It's just I figured since you were asking me these questions there had to be someone you liked and you only ever talk about Minami-chan... so... yeah.." I tried to play it off as slyly as I could but the truth of the matter is I had a plan for the next week. 'This is going to be a fun week.' I laugh in my head 'Oh yes it's going to be fun.'

**Author's Notes**

Also I think I need to move my rating up to T not sure though...

A Galge is short for gal game or a dating sim where you play as a guy and aim for girls (Maybe one Yaoi route in them but **_EXTREMELY _**rare) and Otome is where you play a girl and aim for guys (sometimes has A (Yes 1) yuri route rarely has more (Ehhehehehe main reason I know the difference there...(Yes I am admitting to playing Otome VN/Games for the one yuri route :P Generally more story to them then Sonohana (YES I CARE MORE FOR STORY THAN SEX I AM A WEIRD GUY I KNOW!(I mean how realistic is "I just met you LET'S FUCK!" versus an actual story leading up to emotions and stuff! (I think I am using to many parentheses (:d I CAN'T STOP)))))) If you can't tell I am a bit of a rambler... :/ I am kinda writing this at one in the morning after working a long and hot day so yeah... and tomorrow (today) I have work 3 to midnight! and same with Monday through Thursday! Man am I ecstatic! (insert sarcastic tone here)

I want to thank the readers once again for continuing to read my story even though there are plenty of others out there. Furthermore thanks to the reviewers. Curlehh if I posted 3 identical chapters (like 3 of your reviews) I think I would anger people :D, Gigarot, I know right Konata is her only hope, and I'm glad you continue to review the story, Konami, obviously my joke didn't get across to you so I will clearly state here that I am sorry if I offended you I was just in a joking mood and seemed to get carried away, but thanks for liking the story even if the translated version makes it even worse (I have read Spanish ones using the same method and god does it butcher it half the time). To all of you who are afraid to review the story. I DON'T BITE... only nibble. Alright!


	6. Thursday Love

**Chapter 6**

**Base POV is Konata for this chapter. Also a warning I will be making Patty a bit OOC as I feel that her personality was lacking somewhat and I decided to give her an "improved" personality. Text bolded will mean that they were said in ENGLISH. Also sorry for the long update I started revising the chapter which made me want to rewrite parts of it so it took longer then normal.**

* * *

**Izumi Household**

I made two calls that night to prepare for Thursday. First I had to throw Minami off our case so she doesn't automatically assume anything because how I am acting. "Hey Minami-chan!" I spoke into the receiver loud enough to be heard by her but not loud enough for the princess next door to hear.

"Oh... Hello Izumi-sempai..." Minami squeaks out. 'She really needs to get a lot more confidence when speaking with others'

"I talked to Yu-chan and it is obvious she likes someone but she wouldn't tell me who." I lied, "But I think it might be you." That wasn't really a lie because not only did I think that but I knew it.

"Oh..." She sounded a little depressed.

"Don't worry I have a plan! I can't tell you it but you'll know. Just called to let you know but I kinda promised to call Kagamin... so yeah..." I lied to get off the phone so I didn't spill it or anything.

"Alright... and... thanks." Minami hung up leaving me to myself. Quickly i press the speed dial for Kagami.

As Kagami answers "Oh hey Konata-" I cut her off.

"Operation Guardian Angel is a go!" I spat out.

"Huh? What does that mean? Is that some anime reference?" I could hear the anger begin to boil over from Kagamin. I decide it would be best to explain before everything goes wrong.

"The plan to get Minami-chan and Yu-chan together." I let her know else Thursday would not work as I needed her help. "Here's the gist of it." I quickly explain my plan and Kagami for once was shocked by how well thought out it was but still had a couple corrections. This is Kagami we are talking about. I didn't have the heart to tell her it was pieced together from animes and mangas though...

**Thursday Lunch**** (A/N: Again Patty is going to be a bit OOC and by a bit I mean... Oh just read and you'll understand)**

"Sorry guys but Kagami and I will be eating lunch elsewhere today." This got a disappointed look from Tsukasa and Miyuki but I had to carry out Operation Guardian Angel! I met up with Kagami outside her class and went over the first steps of the plan again.

"Remember take up a seat next to Minami-chan before I get there. Then I will ask if Minami-chan can move so I can sit next to you forcing Minami-chan to sit next to Yu-chan!" I said having summarized the lunch scenario she went ahead and I followed after making a quick pit stop to the restroom before making my way to their class. As I enter I see a part of my plan is already farther along then originally planned. Minami-chan is already sitting next to Yu-chan. Now second step the teasing! "Well, look at this cute couple here!" I joke as I rest my arms on both of their shoulders leaving me a little lopsided. Instantly their faces explode into a blush but they don't scoot any further apart or closer. I make my way to my seat next to Kagami and to add to the effect of the teasing I quickly gave her a kiss deepening the shade of red on their cheeks while a spurt of red comes flying from another part of the table followed by a loud thump. 'Oh yeah forgot Hiyori didn't know... Well at least I told Patty at work Monday.'

"**Fuck** Konata!Let's go get you cleaned up..." and she drug off the, Yuri-induced, comatose Hiyori. This of course got a laugh out of everyone, though the two who are our focus have not yet returned to normal from the teasing. My plan was working. To make each other very self-conscious around the other so that they realize they both like each other. Lunch went on and Hiyori eventually came back pencil and paper in hand asking for a do over but collapsed when the scene was repeated in front of her again with Patty just leaving her to her sweet dreams.

"Hey Yu-chan?" I asked before lunch ended. She nods to acknowledge my question. "You mind going over to Minami-chan's after school, that is if it is alright with Minami-chan? Just wanted some space for Kagami and I..." I let it trail off to make allow the two of them time to think about the scenario leaving Minami-chan blushing and Yu-chan confused. Followed by a quiet yes as she began to pick up on what we were doing.

"Okay!" Yu-chan bobbed her head, not realizing the intent behind it, while looking at Minami-chan with a slight blush on her cheeks which was soon followed by the warning bell indicating lunch is ending and Kagami and I made our way to our classes.

**Konata's House After School (POV Kagami)**

"So... how do you think things are going over there?" Konata breaks the silence.

"I don't know, and stop trying to not do your homework!" I scold her for trying to distract me from my homework.

"But Kagamin~" Without even looking up I knew that Konata was using her puppy eyes.

"No buts." I said without looking up knowing that if I did I would find myself unable to fight back. Suddenly I start to hear a familiar sound. 'She wouldn't!' I knew she was only pretending to cry but I couldn't help but turn to her. "Fine! We can take a bre-" I started but was cut off by a kiss causing a blush to spread across my face.

"Now there's the tsundere I love!" Konata about shouted when we separated.

"Baka...*" I leaned forward and kissed her some more.

**Iwasaki Household (POV Minami)**

"I'm home!" She shouts then not as loudly "and I brought a friend over."

"Oh Welcome!" My mom shouts a little to loudly then leans in "Is she the..." I quickly silence her with a nod of my head but a blush had grown on my cheeks. 'Why did Izumi-sempai have to tell my mom about it?' "Minami-chan you should show her some of your poems!" My mom added. 'Why? You know what has been the main focus of my poems recently!' I think yet still masking the fear I felt yet the blush grew larger.

"Oh you write poems? I would love to read them!" She then pauses. "If thats fine with you..." she adds shortly after. The face she made crumbled my resolve to hide my poems. Luckily I have them separated, in different rooms to be exact, so it should be safe. I led her to my room where my collection of NSFY (Not safe for Yutaka) poems were but were located in a desk drawer.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go grab them from the study." I left thinking nothing bad could happen if I was only going a short distance.

**Iwasaki Household (POV Yutaka)**

Although it wasn't the first time I had been alone in Minami-chan's room I couldn't help but take in her scent it was something unique to only her. It made me feel safe like whenever she carried me to the nurse's office or would help me along when I didn't feel so well. It was how I realized I liked her... 'with a little help from a manga from onee-chan...' I couldn't help but blush at remembering how that manga ended; 'with a kiss.' I know I'm naive, onee-chan calls it my moe point, but I can understand some things very well such as two friends do not kiss. It hurt to think that I was in love with my best friend who probably felt like a was a kitten that needed protection and not a person who is in love with them. I quickly wipe away the water that formed at the corner of my eye.

**Iwasaki Household (POV Minami's Mom)**

'So she wasn't lying...' I thought as I noticed, thanks to Izumi-chan, that my daughter is in love and that the very person she loves loves her back. To be honest I didn't care that that person was also a girl, I just am happy that someone besides us has really opened the heart of my daughter. 'Time to do as she said.' "Oh hello-" I stall realizing I forgot to get her name.

"Kobayakawa Yutaka. You can call me Yutaka..." She said a little embarrassed . 'Soon I'll be your mother-in-law then you can call me Oka-san*!' I was determined to get these two together just as much as her cousin is.

"Okay, Yutaka-chan, do you know where my daughter is?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"She went to go get some of her poems." She answered still a little embarrassed. I had moved them to give myself and Yutaka-chan here some time.

"Oh?" I said feigning surprise, I was in the drama club when I was younger.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks curiosity overcoming her fear.

"Oh it's just that they're in her drawer there. I forgot to tell her I put them there let me go and get her and you can read them." I lied. 'I'm sorry Minami dear but you'll thank me later!' I turned and started down towards the study.

**Iwasaki Household (POV Minami)**

'That's weird I left them here...' I continued searching knowing that they couldn't have just disappeared. Soon I hear a noise from the door. "Sorry Yutaka-san I seem to be having difficulties finding the poems." I turn around to see it was actually my mom standing there. "Oh hi mom." as I turn back to continue my search she starts to speak.

"Oh if you are looking for your poems I put them in your desk drawer with the rest. I already told Yutaka-chan so you should go head back." Her words first went by with relative ease and then it clicked 'she told Yutaka-san, Yutaka-san is probably reading them, they are filled with my impure feelings for her...' "Eh?!" I have never run faster in my life and when I pulled open the slightly ajar door the worst sight came into view. She was huddled over a couple papers laid about the floor about five of them I recognized as my love poems.

**Iwasaki Household (POV Yutaka)**

'These are... love poems... for me... from Minami-san... Does that mean...?' Before I could finish that thought I hear the sound of thunder approach and then the door open. In front of me were multiple versions of her poems both directed at me and vague general ones. I couldn't turn around afraid that if I did these poems would disappear and it would all just be a dream. That changed when I heard a bang and I turn to see Minami on her knees her face red and tears starting to fall from her chin. She looked beautiful. Her normally stoic face was full of emotion so full it was overflowing and forming the very tears that are running down her blazing red cheeks to her jaw where they ran a race to her chin and joined then fell onto the ground forming a pool of emotions that had been bottled up. She mumbled "I'm sorry..." over and over but that was not what I was focused on. I slowly brought my hand out and ran it along her cheek but she did not feel it and continued her emotional downpour. Realizing that I knew how this was supposed to end I leaned forward and pulled her face to mine.

**(A/N: Wow I put a lot more detail into that then I had originally intended but I think it is done fairly well...ish... okay maybe not but I am biased as the writer. I would definitely like your opinions on the last couple scenes such as jumping perspectives and the detail I put here)**

**Iwasaki Household (POV Minami)**

'She must hate me' I thought as the tears rolled down from my eyes. "I'm sorry..." 'I'm disgusting aren't I? Taking advantage of you and-' My thoughts were interrupted as a feeling fell onto my lips. It was warm, caring, gentle, and one of love. I opened my eyes to be greeted by a sea of crimson brushed against my eyes. 'She is kissing me... Does that mean?' Again my thoughts are interrupted as she pulls away her face a bright crimson to match her hair. "I love you too..." a tiny voice squeaked out from her lips. "I'm sorry." I said this time apologizing not for my love but because I was about to steal another kiss from the little angel sitting in front of me.

"Why are-" She wasn't able to finish that sentence as I pulled her into another kiss. Oddly I had a feeling that Izumi-sempai had something to do with this but that thought was soon brushed aside so I could enjoy the moment that Yutaka-san and I realized our feeling are mutual.

**Iwasaki Household (POV Minami's Mom)**

'To be in love...' I let out a little giggle quiet enough not to disturb the two but loud enough for Cherry to glance at me from her current place of rest. I head downstairs to the phone and dial the number given to me by a certain friend of Minami's. "Would you like a picture of the lovely couple?"

**Izumi Household (POV Kagami)**

"Here look!" Konata shoved her phone into my face preventing me from seeing anything but a few pixels.

"Look here Konata..." I resist the urge to hit her, "I can't see something so close..." She pulls it back a few inches to reveal the picture of Yu-chan kissing Minami. "Wait, Yu-chan is the one initiating the kiss... I thought it would be Iwasaki-chan..."

This of course gets a grin from Konata. "Dad would be so proud!" 'Proud? More like happy and not in the way he should be...' but I decided it wouldn't be smart to say that aloud. 'At least things went well for them.' I smiled then in the midst of Konata's celebrating I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Oooo I unlocked her deredere side!" Followed by a thump as my hand connected with her skull. "Kagamin~ I know you are a tsundere and all but why did you hit me?" She asked while fake pouting.

"Embarrassing..." I mumbled. She pulled in closer indicating she didn't hear. "It's embarrassing..."

"There's the Kagamin~ I love!" She says as she tackles me leading to another kiss.

* * *

*If you don't know the meaning of this you are what it means. Okay that's a little mean... It means... um nice person definitely not idiot...*

*Oka-san means mom*

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well I put a bit more detail into this chapter then others because I was having a slight case of writers block and then this idea came to me and yeah... Well I also released that K-On Fic I was talking about earlier take a look if you could please. I would like to thank curlehh (I added in a bit more resistance to Konata's attempts), Konami (Thank you and I can translate it if need be (I do know a little Spanish but not a lot)), Gigarot (Well yeah her feelings are worn on her sleeves, pants, face, hands, you get it. Also Minami would of caught on more likely if she was going in a round about way so I felt it would be best to just have her say it straight out.), and Al3cazam (To be honest I haven't even finished that anime/manga but I have jumped around the episodes as needed to get reference material and a quick laugh. I do recommend watching it even though the only text that has any yuri is spewed from Hiyori or in the OVA: "I want to join our bodies" - Kagami Google lucky Star OVA Kagami's Dream) Alright thats all for the thanks this time. Also I was wondering if anyone has played the VN Katawa Shoujo. Cause if you have I am going to be writing a few (Five hopefully) OC x OC fanfics of it an call it Katawa Shoujo: Shoujo Ai (It takes place approximately ten years after the original so guess who is back Hisao Nakai as a teacher and his lovely wife... you'll have to wait to see my favorite for that. I hope you enjoyed the read!**


	7. Double Date

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Last chapter was a little rushed to the point that I forgot to say Konata's plan isn't done yet... Also trying out a new thing to make thoughts easier to tell apart the will now be in this format **'_thoughts.' _**Surrounded by apostrophes and italicized!**

* * *

**Izumi Household After School Friday (POV Konata)**

"So how do you feel now that Minami's your girlfriend?" I teased my cousin as she came home the next day. "You didn't do _that_ yet, right?" She had turned a bright red after my first comment and had started to say something but I cut her off. Though it seems she didn't understand something.

"That?" She questions so I lean in really close and whisper what _that_ is. As I pulled back her face was glowing, even Kagami doesn't blush this hard, and I couldn't help but smile at my victory. As soon as she collected her thoughts she turned to me and started spouting "No!" over and over in a cute embarrassed way.

"I'm sure Minami would love to see you like this." and I hit her breaking point as she was silenced, and heavily blushing, and quickly went to her room. 'Maybe I went a little to far...' I walked over to her room. "Yu-chan!" I called out but I was given no response slowly i felt an idea come along and I began to grin. "Yu-chan! Minami-chan is out here!" I called into the very same room that had ignored me previously but this time came a response.

"Onee-chan is a liar." She said from a distant spot in her room. '_Wait how did she know?_' I thought as she normally falls for these. "She won't be here for another ten minutes." She continued. '_Hmm... I've got an idea!_' Quickly I ran to my room to locate this dungeon's boss known as "The Cellphone" and with one quick swipe I captured the boss and rapidly stabbed it with the protrusions on my hand known as fingers. '_Maybe Kagami is right about me playing too many games... Ah who am I kidding._' The screen popped up with the note "Message Sent" and I waited for a response.

**Hiiragi Household (POV Kagami)**

'Hmm... a text... from Konata. I'm not going to let her copy my answers!' I open up the text to find it has nothing to do with homework but that it says "Operation Guardian Angel has reached stage two: Double Date." 'Oh how nice... WAIT! Double date?!' Sadly it had taken me longer then it should have to realize just who who she meant by double date; Minami and Yutaka and Konata and I. I did not want to do this; it's embarrassing it is like the two couples are competing and it always ends up embarrassing, at least thats how movies portray it. As I go to reply I notice a little scroll bar on the side and scrolled to display the text just below the end of the screen "I'm paying for food." 'Well... I guess it couldn't hurt.'

**Izumi Household Sunday (POV Kagami)**

"So how is this going to work out? That is if you even thought this through." I say knowing fully of what her plans are.

"First were going to Ga-" Konata starts before I cut her off.

"We are not going to Gamerz! Who else here is an Otaku like you?" I ask rhetorically. "Why don't we go on a normal date like dinner, movies, mall, or something a _normal_ person would enjoy!?" I continued when I noticed Konata preparing a witty comeback to my previous question. I knew exactly what she was going to say next. It was going to be something like "I thought you were happy wherever as long as I was there?" followed up by her trademark grin that, as cute as it is, always irks me a little. '_She knows that it bothers me when she brings up such embarrassing topics that I may have said at one time or another... Okay so I said it big whoop._' Realizing I am arguing with myself in my head I refocus on the two girls who are now running up to us, late.

"So you two were to busy in bed to get here on time?" Konata teased the two girls causing a blush from both Minami-chan and I, but poor naive Yu-chan didn't quite grasp the joke. Konata was going to go and explain it before she was stopped by me.

"So hows a movie sound?" I ask hoping to deter Konata from her previous action and it succeeded? I think.

"Oh how about that new Haruhi movie!" She said more than asked, '_Wait didn't I take her to see that a couple weeks ago?'_

"Hey I took you to that a couple of weeks ago!" I point out to her.

"So? I want to see it again!" She begins to beg but I was not going to give up now not in front of those two.

"How about that new one... um it come out just the other day." Yu-chan pitched in to which both Minami-chan and I agreed getting majority. '_Hey these double date things aren't that bad..._' I thought realizing for once I might have a normal date with Konata.

**Movie Theater**

"One large popcorn..." Konata starts to tell the cashier before she catches me glancing at the boxes of pocky. "...and two boxes of pocky with one large soda." '_One?'_ "With two straws in it." My face flushed red and I quickly looked away while Konata paid the lady who I was sure was looking at me. Konata whispered something to the lady before she skipped up to me and grabbed a hold of my arm. I turn my head to face the other way as my payback for the sharing of the soda plan. "She was kind of cute wasn't she?" Konata stated causing me to turn and face her about to yell at her when I felt something on my lips. '_She is kissing me...' _ I quickly forgot where we were and kissed her back so alerted by our location by a series of hoots, hollers, and claps. My face a deep crimson as I grab Konata and drag her to the theater room followed by Minami-chan and Yu-chan.

"Why did you kiss me back there!?" I about shouted at Konata but didn't due to us being out in public.

"Well it seems you liked it." I whack her on the head. "Ow! Kagamin~ that hurt! I was just proving to that cashier that we were going out." Konata answered.

"Why?!" I about whacked her again.

"She was wondering if you were taken. So I told her we were going out and she didn't believe me but after that display I think she did." Konata explained and as I was about to kill her a quiet voice interrupted.

"Um... The movie... is starting..." Minami-chan stated causing me to look at Konata and mouth "We'll continue this later." to which she mouthed back "The kiss or what we were talking about." I immediately blushed and we made our way into the theater.

o-O-O-o

""Wow that was really good!" Yu-chan kept going on over and over as she clung to a blushing Minami-chan who wasn't fully listening but thinking about the person clinging to her arm. I was still groggy after having fallen asleep somewhere in the middle. What I remember was that it was a traditional romance between teenagers and that they get together only to have someone try to rip them apart. Yu-chan filled in the rest as she was completely infatuated with the movie though she said she would like to see one about two close friends that fall for each other but are afraid to confess to each other. '_Pretty much their situation...'_ Of course that comment had gotten Minami-chan to blush.

"You know, Konata," I whisper to her, "I think Yu-chan is an unknowing flirt." This of course gets a laugh from Konata.

"So you noticed too." Konata whispered back to me before shifting her attention to the rest of the group. "How about we go to the mall?" She snickers knowing full well she is trying to take credit for my idea but I let it slide. _'So much for a normal date. Oh well it would be boring if Konata were normal.' _

I wrapped her into a hug from behind wrapping my arms around her waist "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Konata let out a little "Eep" out of surprise but she left it at that not wanting to ruin the mood.

**Cosplay Café (POV Minami)**

_'They are really lovey dovey..._' I thought, _'I wonder if we'll ever be like that.' _I couldn't help thinking that I could never be that way because I am incredibly shy. _'I only got to tell her I liked her because my mom had her read my love poems... Just thinking about it makes me blush...' _

"Anyone hungry?" Hiiragi-sempai calls out to us.

"Yeah!" The energetic red puffball that is my girlfriend calls out. I nod my head in agreement and Izumi-sempai points to this building just a little bit away. Saying something about how it was where she worked and how we should go eat there. This provoked Hiiragi-sempai into causing them to go back and forth at each other though it was obvious that both enjoyed the confrontation even if one would refuse to admit it.

"Alright..." I said trying to indicate that I agreed but it appears that I was not heard. I sigh because of how shy I am even around people who are considered my friends.

"Guys!" Yutaka-san calls out to the two "fighting" in front of us. "Minami-chan," upon hearing my name from Yutaka-san I felt like I could fly in the sky upon wings made out of pure joy, "and I would like to go to the Café where Onee-chan works."

"Eh? Really? You want to go there?" Hiiragi-sempai called out in disbelief. Izumi-sempai was giving her a look of victory causing the two to return as they were before except this time towards the café.

Upon entering we were met by a strange crowd of what are called otakus that were surrounding the stage which had two girls and a boy standing upon it. The girls were wearing school uniforms that were like overalls except they came down to a skirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath that had a collar. Thats where the similarities ended as one had short dark brown hair that barely reached her chin while the other had lighter brown hair that went down to her lower back. The girl with short brown hair was calling out the name Raigomaru while holding a tissue box shaped like a chicken. Meanwhile the guy was wearing a traditional boys uniform, similar to ours but with a zipper rather than buttons and a darker gray, and he held a book that had some drawings of chickens on it. _"What is with the chickens?' _ I thought to myself but decided it would be best not to ask.

"Oh I love this anime!" Izumi-sempai called out and dragged Hiiragi-sempai with her leaving Yutaka-san and I "alone" together.

We were waiting for awhile before the play came to an end it seemed to be a real tear jerker as Yutaka-san was crying at the end and I am sure she didn't even know the reference. Shortly after the play had ended we were approached by the short brown haired girl who was apparently our waitress. _'Wait isn't that... Patty-san?' _ The thought crossed my mind when she approached causing any female within sight of her to feel jealous. _'Yeah that is Patty-san...' _If this were an anime they would have added boing noises each time she took a step, and as for me? I would make a great xylophone.

"What brings you two here?" Patty-san asked but before I could answer Yutaka-san answers.

"We're on a double date with Onee-chan and Kagami-sempai." As she said that I felt the blood leaving all essential areas of my body just to flow to my face and turn it the bright red it has to be. As I went to answer I heard a thump behind me.

"Oh my are you alright Hiyorin?" Patty-san calls out to what must be Hiyori-san.

Her answer was to raise her hand like she was reaching out for "the light" and cried out "I died happy drowning in a sea of yuri..." before she passed out from the lack of blood that was coming out of her nose at an alarming rate.

"What would you two like to order?" Patty-san continued like nothing had happened.

"Um... what about-" I started before being interrupted.

"She'll be fine! Now order!" Patty-san ordered.

We ended up getting two bowls of curry and soda and as Patty-san went to leave she grabbed the unconscious Hiyori with her. _'I wonder if she really will be alright.'_

Right as our food arrived so did the two sempai, but Hiiragi-sempai looked a little worse than before. "You.. alright?" I asked directing my question at Hiiragi-sempai.

"No! That- That thing," she points at Izumi-sempai, "made me dress up as some singer! And to top it off made me sing some song about owning the world and it had something about pudding in it! So no I am not alright!" As she concluded her declaration it became silent but then, as Hiiragi-sempai tried to hold a serious face, everyone including myself begins to laugh. "It's not funny..." and even though she says that she ends up laughing along with us. I'm glad for my friends and my tiny girlfriend. While she may not be the smartest, alright definitely not the smartest, she makes my heart pound just the same as Izumi-sempai makes Hiiragi-sempai's heart pound. I slowly edged my hand over to my girlfriend where I took a hold of it getting a slight "Eep" from her but she, upon realizing who it was, held on to my hand just slightly swinging it back and forth. We stayed this way all the way back to the Izumi household where we all said our goodbyes and made our way to our own houses. Each and everyone of us with a large smile on their faces thinking probably the same thing.

_'Today was strange but who said strange was bad?'_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry for such a long wait everyone. I came across a case of really bad writer's block. I had the idea I just couldn't put it down on paper. Gah it was quite frustrating and just to let you know you don't suddenly go "I'm out of writer's block!" It's more like "Hmmm... um... I guess this works..." But yeah Sorry! Also anyone who can name the Anime mentioned you get one imaginary cookie. (used that one even though it comes after LS because the opening song, If you name it double the prize, started playing.) Also if you can name the singer (should be obvious) and which of the songs it is you get another two imaginary cookies. I would like to thank all my reviewers; Mariofan48 (I know I know normally I don't put A/N in the middle but I felt I should because that little section was so different from the rest yet I liked it so much), Gigarot (Yeah I liked the poem idea I had seen it in a few other stories but not a lot so I did my best to differ it from the others while still keeping the poems), Konami (Será mejor que se olvide de Hiyori! No puede hacerlo si lo desea, pero ahora voy a hacer imposible al tratar de insertar ella por lo menos una vez en cada capítulo! Muahahaha! Lamentablemente yo uso el traductor de google también así que no puedo ayudar mucho, pero si conoces a alguien con fluidez en ambos idiomas enviarlo a mí y él / ella permiso para traducirlo yo te daré.), and Chaosrin (Shhhh... shhh... no need for spoilers! Also I PMed you about the VNs). Also before I end this check out my deviantart account (under the same name) where I have two non-fanfic stories posted. (Both are Yuri one an original while the other is based off of someone else's love though given a different end...) Alright once again thanks and I am now over 1,000 views! WAHOO! - Exclamation mark spam...**


	8. To the Future

**Chapter 8**

**So yeah things might be taking a little longer now I am working 3 - 12 until Thursday. (This time I started Friday but normally I will have Friday and Saturday off.) I will try to write when I can but I am getting to the point where I am going to start wrapping up part 1 of this then start a shorter epilogue/after story of when they grow up. The first part will either go to 8 to 10 chapters and the epilogue should only be two or one depending on how much I want to wrap up and conclude. I do have to say a few things though. Please review, suggest, or something that indicates that there isn't just Gigarot logging in from like 200 different computers. Also people take a look at my deviant it is linked on my profile here to make it easier. I have two stories on it and future stories will either be non-fanfics or fanfics that doesn't have a section for (like Kiniro mosaic who wants a good Aya x Yoko? (I do but I need to finish off some of the ones I am writing first)). Also this chapter will be a little OOC because of the fact that they never really go very in depth (At least that I saw) in character for Patty or Hiyori (Besides being Otakus) (Also I apologize for any swearing(There will be a bit)). Now to get to the story...**

* * *

**School at Lunch (POV Minami)**

"Tell us how it happened!" Hiyori-san couldn't hold back her excitement. She was almost on the verge of hyperventilating and falling out of her chair, a very dangerous combination.

"..." I was to nervous to answer. _'Should I tell them? I mean they already know and it isn't like they find it disturbing, in fact Hiyori-san wanted it from the very beginning. Though that just makes me a little worried about what could happen...'_

While I was thinking apparently Patty-san had realized that I was being put too heavily on the spot and decided to avert Hiyori-san's attention. "Hey Hiyorin! You want to hang out after school today? Maybe we can watch some anime?"

It was a good try but Hiyori-san has a terrible case of tunnel vision and in this case the end of the tunnel was filled with Hiyori-san's wildest fantasy, Yuri. I turned to to sound of the door of the class opening to see a small figure topped with red make her way over to our group. As she got closer it was quite obvious she noticed my reddened cheeks.

"Minami-chan," my face got a shade redder and Hiyori pulled out her notebook, "Are you alright? You're really red." She leaned in and placed her forehead against mine, presumably to check my temperature. I lost all ability to hold back the blush and my face went red from my ears to the back of my neck. I was only reminded of those around us when a noise came from one member.

"**Fuck!**" Patty-san called out after Hiyori-san passed out from the dangerous amounts of yuri in front of her. "Hiyorin isn't exactly light!" She began to drag Hiyori-san out of the class. "**God damn it!**" Came a shout from outside the classroom.

_'Was it just me or did Patty-san actually seem to be smiling?'_ I thought to myself, _'No I'm just imagining things...'_

**Nurse's Office (POV Hiyori)**

"Mmmm... Huh? Where am I?" I quickly began looking around for the lovely couple that had been right in front of me just a second ago. '_Huh? The nurse's office?'_

"Ah you're awake." Came a familiar voice as Patty-chan appeared through the closed curtains. "You fainted in the classroom."

"So I missed it... Wait how long have I been out for?" I asked thinking there might still be a chance it is still going on.

"Just a little over twenty minutes." She said looking at the clock. _'Ah I guess I'm too late... wait she must have been here the whole time!'_

"You could have gone back to the class. It was probably boring just waiting here." I said realizing that I have recently been a burden on Patty-chan.

"Ah no it was fine I just read some of the works in your bag. I realized though you do art for Minami-chan, Yutaka-chan, Konata-sempai, and Kagami-sempai but you don't have anything of me. " She said kind of nonchalantly as if it just crossed her mind.

"Oh um... Well..." I began to stutter. _'I have but I just can't show you...'_ "I didn't have anyone to draw you with is all..." I quickly lied. _'I didn't want to put you with anyone else.'_

"Why not you then?" Patty-chan points out.

"Eh!? With me? Why would you want that?" I quickly spat out trying to hide my embarrassment at what she could mean by that.

"Well, you have already paired up everyone else so that just leaves you and I." Again with the nonchalant attitude. _'I really thought that maybe she might have liked me...'_

"But I only draw people that could be couples. There isn't anything between us so I couldn't." _'It's for the best. I don't want to get my hopes up or anything...'_ I looked away scratching the side of my head out of embarrassment. There was a bit of a pause before Patty-chan spoke.

"**What the hell...** How can you not see? Are you **fucking** stupid?" I turn to look at her and notice tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Huh?" _'Could it be? No I am probably just looking at things wrong.'_

"You noticed their feelings... **Fuck!** You even went crazy over it... but I try to make my feelings so **fucking** open but you don't even notice them!" By this time the tears that had built up are starting to slowly overflow and trickle down, like someone had moved one stone that had damning the creek and slowly the water began to flow through pulling other rocks along with it causing more water to flow. "I'm going to say it clearly since you don't seem to notice. I like you! I, really **fucking, **like you!"

_'She... likes... me... That means...' _I began to laugh a loud calming laugh as a weight had just been lifted off my chest.

"What..." She to talk in between her tears, "Why are you laughing?"

I on the other hand was having a problem trying to talk in between my laughs. "You don't know how relieving it is to hear you say that." This time it was Patty-chan who was confused.

"Huh?"

"You want to know why I focused on them? I was trying to use them to hide my feelings for you! I thought if I distracted myself with them I wouldn't do anything strange to you! It was working so well I guess I just didn't notice you liked me back!" I still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Idiot... you really are an idiot..." Patty-chan said as she began to calm down and even start to laugh a little. What can I say laughter is contagious and soon we were both laughing in the nurse's office.

"Hey would you like to go to this idiot's house after school today?" I said pointing at myself finally having recovered enough to manage a sentence without laughing in between words.

"Yeah."

**Classroom End of Lunch (POV Minami)**

_'They sure have been gone for awhile... I hope everything is alright.' _

"They sure have been gone for awhile." Said Yutaka-san mirroring my thoughts.

"Yeah... but I'm sure they are alright..." I answered for her and my sake. For some reason I had a feeling things were just fine but I didn't know why.

**Hiiragi Household After School (POV Kagami)**

"Hey stop sleeping and do your homework!" I yelled at my girlfriend who was trying to get out of doing her homework as usual.

"But Kagamin~ I can just copy you later..." She began to pout. _'No not this time!'_ I slammed my hand against the top of her head.

"Owowowowow..." Konata held the top of her head where a large lump was starting to form. "It's not like I need any of this to do what I want when I grow up."\

"And what is that?" I asked sternly, wondering what amazing job doesn't require at least a little English and Japanese skills.

"Being your wife." Instantly my cheeks went red and I looked down.

"B- B- Baka! Don't say such embarrassing things!" The thought though was highly appealing.

**Iwasaki Household (POV Minami)**

"So Yutaka-san-" I started before being cut off.

"Chan." Indicating she wanted me to call her Yutaka-chan.

"Yutaka-chan..." I trailed off the last bit to be barely audible but she still managed to hear it gracing me with one of those full smiles that cause my heart to skip about ten beats. "What are you going to do after high school...?" I finished.

"I never really thought about it..." Yutaka-chan's usually jovial face turned serious while she contemplated her options. It was only for a second before her face changed to one of joy and embarrassment. "Your wife." I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I'm sure they were glowing the same red as her own cheeks.

**Tamura Household (POV Hiyori)**

"So you like me... and I like you..., correct?" I asked for about the fortieth time.

"Yep." Patty answered for the fortieth time.

"So we're dating now..." I continued.

"**Hell yeah**!" Patty answered in English that I luckily understood, okay only half of it.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked still thinking I was having a wonderful dream.

"Not yet."

"And you are going back to America after this year ends..." I repeated what she had told me prior to returning to my house.

"Yeah..." Patty's usually energetic self started to droop a little at the thought that they only had a couple more months before she had to go back to America.

"We can still write to each other..." I tried to add to cheer her up. We didn't know if this relationship would even work much less if it would be able to transcend borders and oceans. "Plus we still have a lot of time left so let's enjoy it while we can. We can be sad later but now is our time to be happy." I preached hoping to cheer her and I up. It seemed to work as a smile, though slightly forced, crept onto her face.

"Yeah, **fuck** though, let's make some good memories. Ones that I can look at from time to time and remember all the fun Japan is." Patty began to smile brighter. "Who knows I may even be able to convince my parent's to go to college here." I smiled at the thought she wouldn't be away for long even if she left.

"So... you want to see the doujinshi I have of you?"

"**Fuck yeah!**"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well sorry that took so long. I only had about three hours a day for free time as I was working 3 - 12 and waking up at around 10 still having to shower, eat, get dressed and get to work (All at respective times). I decided to make this the last chapter before the epilogue as it was starting to be a bunch of shit stuffed together. I decided it would be best to start to conclude it. I will still try to make the epilogue two chapters. Also all that time and still only one review? Thank you Gigarot for reviewing. I also would like to thank everyone for the follows and favs (realized I hadn't yet...). For anyone who didn't know the anime reference in the last chapter was True Tears and the theme is Reflectia by Eufonius. The epilogue will take place about ten or so years into the future so look forward to it and thank you for reading. **


	9. Reunion

**Chapter 9**

**A/N's: Welcome to the epilogue! So far still it looks like Gigarot is the only one to like my story :(. Well I did get a bunch of favorites and follows so that is obviously not true! (I think...) Also I would like to announce that I have released two new stories one is a Girlfriends Fanfic and the other is an original, both are series so take a look and tell me. The original is on my deviant which is linked on my profile. ONWARDS!**

**Ten Years Later**

**Kagami and Konata**

Things hadn't been easy for Konata or Kagami, just because they love each other doesn't mean everything goes great. Konata and Kagami had broken up on multiple occasions and everytime one would come back apologizing about one thing or another and of course the other would forgive them. Their first fight was over some new girl that started getting close to Konata in college and was making Kagami jealous.

It started out as a pretty innocent friendship between the two, just hanging out every now and then. Soon though Konata often was occupied and had little time for Kagami. Being the tsundere Kagami is she didn't admit her jealousy. Things were shaky but were stable enough, that was until the girl confessed to Konata. Konata rejected her saying she was already going out with someone, but still hung out with her. Kagami was happy that Konata rejected her but became incredibly nervous whenever those two were together. Konata had no intention of doing anything with the other girl, but she had different plans. On one outing with Konata she surprised Konata with a kiss and was seen by a Kagami who was "coincidently" in the same area. In her panic Kagami created a huge mess and got Konata's attention who was still trying to go over what just happened. Kagami broke up with Konata over text using some of the more profane words she could think of. Konata ended all communication with the girl and was severely depressed thinking about how she had screwed up and how she could make it right, and as much as bringing the girl's head to Kagami as a present came up she knew it wouldn't work. Konata wasn't the only one trying to fix their broken relationship and as Kagami pondered if she had overreacted began to hear a familiar, annoying, lovely voice that she had missed. The voice was serenading her. While it wasn't the most appropriate song it was definitely something her love would do. Who else would come to her apartment and sing the into song of Haruhi?

Now while things never got that bad again and both were sure they wouldn't let anything like that happen again. Small problems did pop up but they had gotten through worse and managed to stick together through the worst of situations. Both graduated from college, Kagami in law and Konata in art. It wasn't long after that each got a job in their respective fields. Kagami got into a popular law firm representing some high up clients and Konata made it into KyoAni. Through lots of work and overtime both made their way up the ladder. Kagami had it hard being an open lesbian she found a lot of discrimination, but no one could deny the quality of work she did. As for Konata, she found herself in a much more accepting work area. That doesn't mean the work was any easier. Kagami had to push and pull Konata through the hoops at times but they managed to make it big. While they weren't rich they were fairly well off. They rarely had time off but when they got a letter from an old friend asking to meet up, how could they refuse? They planned their vacations and waited patiently for the day to come.

**Minami & Yutaka**

Unlike her cousin Yutaka found things going along a lot better, but Minami would disagree. Minami made her way through med-school and Yutaka through home-ec. They had moved a little out of the city to get some cleaner air to help with Yutaka's sickness but it didn't stop the fact that she would still get sick. The worst was when Minami was off at work not realizing that her favorite person had developed a mild fever. Being Yutaka she didn't wish to worry Minami while she was at work so she tried to do the usual chores when she collapsed. Meanwhile at work Minami had this nagging feeling all day. She wanted to go home but she still had another six hours on her schedule, she would have to make do with just a phone call. No answer. Maybe she was just out at the store for a little? Minami couldn't help but tell her to go home that very instant and her instincts were generally right. Apologizing to her superiors Minami quickly made her way home where she found Yutaka collapsed on the floor with black smoke billowing out of the oven. Not only had she collapsed but their fire alarms had broke and if Minami had not gotten there in time Yutaka could of died from smoke inhalation. From then on Minami called every hour when at work just to make sure. While Yutaka loved to hear Minami's voice she couldn't help but feel that she was a burden. It had strained their relationship a bit but one could not be happy without their sorrows.

It went on this way for a good deal of time and though it was a little strained they both kept moving. Slowly Minami began to call less and less feeling that Yutaka was doing alright and Yutaka started to feel a little lonely. It took some time to find the right balance but they both loved each other deeply and would always keep trying. It is what allowed them to stay together because if either had given up then they may have never made it this far. It is the reason they stayed together from high school, along with threats from Konata but she never planned to leave anyways so the threats were meaningless. Minami realized that she was being overprotective and decided that a vacation would be nice and when they received a letter from a familiar name, that had been long ago buried amongst her memories, she packed her bags and planned to give Yutaka a nice surprise.

**Patty & Hiyori**

Keeping true to her word Patty did return to America, however she was unable to convince her parent's to fund her college trip to Japan saying she was losing her roots. This had crushed Hiyori who was already suffering for missing her for a year. They had only told everyone about them as Patty left for America and now it was all falling apart. Patty wrote as often as she could but it did not change the fact that they were on opposite sides of the globe. Slowly Hiyori's art began to turn darker and darker. She never drew anything but the painful thought of losing Patty. It was obvious how hurt she was and her friends couldn't help it but want to do something. Unannounced to Hiyori they started to scrounge and save and when summer came sprung an envelope on her. Inside was a ticket to Patty's hometown, money for a bout a week, and more money for a return ticket. She said her goodbyes and then she left. She never used the money to buy a return ticket and the four girls smiled and laughed agreeing it was a good idea not to purchase a round trip ticket.

It has been nine years since Hiyori had left and ten since Patty did. In that time they legally got married in America, much to the horror of Patty's parents. They disapproved of Patty's actions and even disowned her saying to "end this foolish plight" to which Patty told them in very detailed words where she would like to do them. The most difficult part was Hiyori's attempt to learn English. While she had been alright in English class it was definitely not enough to understand on a daily basis. This is where Patty stepped up and began to slowly integrate English into her speech making it easier for Hiyori to transition. After all language is just memorization. Hiyori went to an art college in America and Patty studied management, economics, and marketing. Together they opened up a version of Gamerz in America. The store exploded with popularity and before they knew it they were a chain. Being the CEO's they decided a vacation would be nice and where else could they go?

**Hiiragi Condo (POV Kagami)**

"You ready?" I asked knowing full well that she had put it off for the very last minute.

"I just need to finish this episode!" Konata called out from the bedroom.

"You made it! Get your ass out here!" Konata pulled herself away from the anime she had helped make. Though she knew what would happen and all that it was still good to see the finished product, and so when she thought I wasn't looking she pressed record. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but some blue haired woman was filling up the space with a bunch of animes. Konata made her way over to me making me remember how when we first started dating that she barely made it to my shoulders but now was only half a head in difference.

"Looking back at it now you really have gotten taller." I tease, "Too bad none of it went to your chest." Konata gave me a look like she was going to get revenge for that jest. Slowly we made our way to the train station. It was after all about a one hour train ride from here to there.

"Hey do you think everyone stayed pretty much the same?" Konata asked. I pondered the idea while I doubted that we hadn't changed it never really occurred to me that there was any significant change. As for I, I no longer wore my hair in pigtails but kept it down or a single ponytail. I wore pretty much the same casual clothes just a little larger. Konata had actually changed a surprising amount. She had gotten taller not by a lot but definitely noticeable. She still wore loose tees and shorts as casual clothes but many of the designs had been changed to more plain adult looking but she had only changed vertically. Even her hair was the same.

"Hmm... I doubt it. I mean look at us we haven't changed that much." I said thinking about the past. "I mean you getting taller doesn't change the fact that your hair is still bluer than the sky." This got a laugh out of Konata.

"True and your still a cute tsundere." She teased right back at me.

"Hmpf!" I pout. She knew very well I didn't like being called a tsundere but I do admit I liked the cute part. "Your slow." I quickly walked ahead of her. Soon it became a race and god forbid I lose. It wasn't even close. Somehow that couch potato was still more athletic than some professional athletes! Out of breath I looked up at the cafe as the memories swarmed around me.

"You confessed to me at that park over there." Konata knew what I was thinking earning her a smile.

"Exactly ten years ago." I pointed out as we made our way into the cosplay cafe.

**About the same time (POV Minami)**

"Come on!" Yutaka could barely contain her excitement to see everyone again. While we had kept in contact we haven't seen them since we had graduated from college. Just a little over five years ago. _'Wow it has been such a long time.'_ I let Yutaka "drag" me along. In truth she wasn't strong enough to pull me along but I made it look like it until I decided I would walk by her side. Yutaka looked to be wearing about three jackets which masked her frail body. She hadn't really grown, maybe an inch or two, but surprisingly she did get a little bustier. I was jealous to be honest mine appeared to have shrunk while hers grew. "What'cha lookin' at?" Yutaka teased as I realized my gaze focused on her chest. I quickly looked away blushing heavily. As for myself, I hadn't changed much. Sure I had grown my hair out to be a little longer, but I was still the same; flat, shy, and madly in love with Yutaka.

"Sorry..." I apologized getting a smile from my soon to be wife, thanks to a certain purple-haired sempai giving the final push on a bill to legalize gay marriage. She drew closer and wrapped herself around my arm as we slowly walked to the train station. We had about a two hour train ride ahead of us and to be honest I was a little impatient. I wrapped my fingers around Yutaka's as we boarded the train, it would be a long ride but I would at least be with the person who mattered most to me.

Suddenly I felt a soft thud as something fall onto my shoulder. I turned to look to see a slumbering Yutaka who had unable to resist the call of the sandman. We still had another hour to go until our station so I let her be ignoring the stares of the other riders, I had managed to get over that fear in medical school. I watched as the scenery outside the window gradually changed from rural landscapes to the suburban housing areas then too the bustling area of Akihabara. I woke sleeping beauty up and slowly we made our way to a familiar building and entered.

**Inside the Cafe (POV Kagami)**

"Onee-chan!" A familiar voice called out shifting my attention to a familiar sight. Quickly a girl with red hair came running over to the table followed by another slightly familiar sight apologizing to the other customers for Yu-chan's sudden outburst. "How are you!?" Yutaka continued.

"Well I guess I'm doing fine. Work is a lot worse than homework." Konata complained. I gave her a sharp kick under the table getting me a look of overemphasized pain. "It's going well." She corrected. "and yourselves?" Including Minami-san in the conversation.

Slowly the group went over the things that had happened between them when they saw the people they were waiting for show up. "Patty-chan! Hiyorin!" Konata and Yu-chan called out at once as they dove to tackle them. "It's good to see you again." I said after the two had quieted down. "How are you?" Minami finished as the two girls took their seat. Things falling into how things used to be.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is chapter 9 folks. Mainly written during my lunch hour at work, like a total boss. also a bit of self-promotion CHECK OUT MY GIRLFRIENDS FANFIC! AND MY DEVIANT (Linked). Okay done with that but come on people I know the last chapters weren't great but only Gigarot is reviewing, thank you by the way. Also 1,600 views so far while my others are kinda dying... (Some because the dead community but yeah...) On my deviant I have three stories posted my most popular is Dear Diary which is based of a true story (But changed ending). People are asking for the sequel (The other girl's POV). Also if you guys have any good ideas for stories feel free to message me them (if you want) and I will try to do a story. I will give you credit for the story idea (I am not a thief). But yeah REVIEW! and stuff. Only about one more chapter (Maybe two depending on how long the next one is).**


	10. The End (Author's Notes)

**Guys and Girls I went through an tried to write a chapter ten but I just get the feeling that chapter nine wraps it up kind of nicely and that it doesn't really need a chapter ten. I also felt that by doing a chapter ten that it would be dragging it out. I went over what happened with everyone already and just can't see writing anymore for it. I really would like to put an actual chapter ten but it just seems complete to me so for now I think I will end it here and if in the future I get some genius inspiration for chapter ten I will add it. Sorry for the false hope of a tenth chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story. Also I would like to thank everyone who read the story for their support! Thank you everyone who stuck around since the beginning! Gigarot gets the biggest thanks for reviewing every chapter! Feel free to check out my other works on here or on my Deviantart (Linked in my profile) if you liked my writing. I wish everyone well and a good day!**

_**EDIT: I HAVE COME UP WITH AN IDEA IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME TO WRITE BUT I FELT LIKE I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW!**_


End file.
